


Niff and Rikurt prompts

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: Dabbles about Niff and Rikurt.





	1. Rules

Hey this Niff and Rikurt so send me a PM if you have an Idea for one or both

Rules

In Rikurt Riker's family are allowed

so look forward to your PM

P.S I wrote a lot of these back in 2013

I don't own any off these characters


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rikurt AU. Curt is a writer and Riker is a news anchor

Curt was watching backstage of the late night news. He wasn't listings to the news report, he wrote it. He was watch the beautiful blond reporter Riker Lynch. Today we'll tonight was the day he was going to ask him out.

"Thank-you and goodnight"

Riker stood up and walk past the cameraman when someone called him from behind.

"Hey, Riker, you probably don't know me"

"I do you're Curt Mega, your one of the writers"

"Okay you do know me, would you maybe like to go out...for a drink"

"Yeah sure"

Riker look down hiding his blush.

As he and Curt when it a small coffee shop, Curt could not stop smiling he was sitting drinking coffee with his crush.

"So you know my name, what else do you know about me?"

"Umm you're a writer, that's about it"

"Hey lets play a game"

"I love games"

"I bet you do, anyway it called tell us about our life in a minute, I'll start"

"Okay, I'm from Arlington, Texas. I'm homeschool, I'm twenty-five. I just finished going thru a divorce. I love to sing and my full name is Curtis"

"Well, I'm from Littleton, Colorado. I'm twenty-two. I went to a performing arts school. I'm the oldest out of five, I can play piano, guitar and I can sing and dance."

"Wow, now we know a lot but each other"

"Why did you get divorce?"

"Uh...We...had the same interest"

"So you gay"

"Don't freak out, please"

"Me too. Can I be honest, I was hoping that you were going me out"

Curt choked on his coffee. Riker the Riker was hoping he was going to ask him out. Riker gigged, he covered his mouth to hide his smile. Curt moved away Riker hand.

"You've got a beautiful smile"

Curt lead in and kiss Riker gently on the lips. Riker turned bright red.

"So Riker Lynch, I will be very happy if you be my be boyfriend"

"I'll be honored"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Riker is nervous about losing his virginity to Curt and Rydel and Rocky try to help him.

Riker was nervously pacing between the space of his and Rocky's beds. He was going to do it. He was going to lose his virginity to the Curt, the man he's been crushing on for about three years.

"Rike, stop placing around. I'm trying to watch this" Rocky yelled, due to the fact he was watching a movie on his computer. Rocky noticed how nervous Riker was acting.

"You wouldn't understand at least I hope you wouldn't, otherwise I'll be beating up your boyfriend"

"Leave Ell alone what he done to you... wait are you and Curt going to do the nasty?...hey stop it"

"What's going on here?"

Rydel walked in to Riker beating Rocky with a pillow.

"Delly, Rike's going to the nasty with Curt"

"Really, our big brother growing up"

"Hey, I'm not a virgin, but my older sibling are"

"No offence, but we don't want to about our little brother get fuck by our best friend... Ow Delly"

"Language Riker"

"Hey you two, it's the other way around I screw him"

"Not a better image"

"Hey Rike, either you talk to Rocky or you talk to Dad"

"OH god, can I pick none of them"

"Rike, do you love Curt?"

"Yes I do, but Rocky.."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes, but I'm nervous"

"That's normal, but as long as you know that he loves you and you love him, It does matter when you do it"

"Rocky, That actually helps... a lot"

"See Riker talking to Rocky was bad"

"Thank you two, I'm going to Curt now, see you"

Riker left Rocky and Rydel and walk out to find his dad on his computer when Rocky yell out

"Oh Riker a forgot to tell you to use protection"

Mark look up at his oldest son.

"Shit"

That was all Riker said before he ran out the house


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Riker bringing Curt over to meet his parents for the first time as his boyfriend

"Riker, for the last time no"

"Why not? They know and you have meet them before"

"Yeah but not as your boyfriend"

Riker look at Curt with sad puppy eyes

"Please Curt"

"Okay fine, Just stop looking so sad"

"Thank-you so much"

Riker jumped into Curt's arms

"You're welcome, sweetie"

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

"I don't think I can do this"

"Why not?"

Curt and Riker were sitting in Riker car.

"I don't think I can face your dad"

"Don't worry, do you know what he said when I told him"

"I'm going to kill him"

"No he say "Knew it" and then say to my mum "You owe me twenty buck" and then my sibling started paying up bets"

"Okay but still scared of facing him"

"Do you know why we come now"

"My dads at work and I think my mum and Rydel are out"

"Okay I'll go in now, before I change my mind again"

"Hey Ell might be here, you two can about how scary you think my dad is"

"Yeah, I still can't believe Rocky and Ellington are dating"

"I can"

"How?"

"I read Rocky diary"

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Riker open the door and he and Curt walk in to find Ross and Ryland play X-box in the living room

"Ross, I'm so beating you"

"No you're not"

"Yes, I'm the top scene"

"Oh, you are beating me"

Ryland turn to Riker and Curt

"Can you believe he's older that me"

"Sometime I will... Who in and out"

"Dad and Rocky are out, oh before you go read Rockys diary"

Curt spoke up

"Wait you read his diary"

"Who doesn't"

Stormie called out to Ryland and Ross

"Have you boys clean your room yet"

Both Ryland and Ross quickly got up and ran to their room. Riker and Curt walked around to find Stormie watching Ross and Ryland clean their room. Riker took Curt hand and walked into an empty hallway.

"So you going to stay when my dad comes"

"Yes, I have to face him some time"

Riker smiled at his boyfriend and lead in to kiss him. Their lips just touch.

"Eww get a room"

Rydel walked past them and turn the corner. Curt spoke up again

"Why does that always happen"

Riker just smiled and went in for another kiss. When Mark walk in to the house

"Jez, get a room"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Niff password

Jeff was on Google he had a essay to finish, well it was due tomorrow. It must of been his lucky day because his laptop died

"Oh, piss it... Nick?"

Jeff had yell at the top of his lungs, so loud the Trent had bang on the wall to tell him to shut-up. To be fair it was 11: 58 pm. Nick who was in bed reading.

"I'm right behind you. What wrong?" He sighed

Jeff shut this laptop

"I need to use your laptop. Please Nicky, can I use it?"

Nick sighed again, closing his book and turning away from the light.

"You can but no more question, I love Jeffie, goodnight" looking at his watch "Or should I say good morning"

Jeff jump to the desk where Nick laptop was. He open it up, only to find it lock, Jeff smiled he know his boyfriend so well and type in "Batman".

"Crap" That wasn't the password. Jeff bit his lip and looked over at Nick who was asleep. What was his password, then thought about what Nick sat "I love Jeffie" maybe that was the password worth a try. He typed it in and luckily it was correct.

An hour and a half later Jeff and finish his essay, he crawled back into bed next to Nick. Jeff kiss Nick temple and say "I love you too, Nicky"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Rikurt: during the glee tour everyone is over 21 and wants to go out drinking but Riker is 19 so Curt stays back to keep him company and they hook up.

"You know you can still go out" Riker was lying on his bed flicking threw the T.V shows. Everyone was going out to a bar but since Riker's 19 he can't go out so Curt decided to say with him and hang out.

"Nah, it's not really my thing" Curt replied. It was easy for him to choose to stay with Riker since for the last few months he began to get feelings for the boy.

Riker smiled at he landed on a Harry Potter movie "Oh Harry Potter want to watch this or something else?"

Curt looked at Riker "I like Harry Potter, witch one is it?"

"The half-blood price... come sit while I'll take out my contacts"

Curt mentally cursed as Riker placed his glasses on, he was hot as it is but with his glasses on Riker made Curt heart skip a beat.

About half way threw the Curt had ended up back against the headboard with Riker resting his head against his chest. Some of Riker bleach blond hair had fallen in front of his eyes as Curt moved the piece of hair Riker looked up. Curt looked into Rikers Hazel eyes and leaned in to kiss Riker soft lips. When he knew what he was doing he pulled back

"Shit sorry Rike, I don't know what I was thinking" He look at Riker who was red in the cheeks. What he say next shocked Curt.

"Can you kiss me again?"

Curt press his lips to Riker again but with a little more presser. His heart skips a beat when Riker kiss him back. Curt removed his lips and smiled when he saw Riker blushing, Riker moved his hand up to hide his smiled, Curt smiled and removed Rikers hands and says

"Don't hide your smile your beautiful Riker, so beautiful" He leaned back in to kiss Riker again this time a little harder. Curt daring a little by licking Riker mouth with his tongue. Riker open his opens his mouth and whines as Curt tongue enters his mouth. After a few minutes Curt removed his mouth from Rikers and moved to Riker pale neck and started to suck. Riker moaned and moved his hand into Curt dark hair. Curt sat up to ask Riker a question.

"Rike, are you a virgin?"

Riker blushed and quickly says "No"

"Riker"

"Okay, I am" Riker still blushing and started to look down. Curt smiled and placed his hands under Riker chin and moved them up so Riker looking at him.

"If you want to stop or slow down just tell me, okay?"

"Okay"

Riker move to start to kiss Curt. Letting Curt take dominate he feels Curt hand move under his shirt and feel the hand moving up to rub to his nibble. Riker moaned his removed his lips and his shirt. Curt smiles as he see Riker blushing and removed his own shirt. Riker moved his hands up and down Curts chest and smiled.

"Can we not have sex, tonight I mean I-I want to but-"

Curt kissed him quite

"It's okay I understand, we can wait I don't mind"

Riker smiled at Curt "Thanks... Can I put a shirt on it's cold?"

Curt again laughed "Yeah it's cold"

Curt and Riker cuddle under the blankets and watch the rest of the movie. They were awoke by Titus and Dom running into their room jumping and singing something in gibberish they saw Curt and Riker in bed together they start to sing "Curt and Riker sitting in a tree, kissing" over again as loud as they can until Curt got out of bed and push them out of the room and locked the door. He look at the clock 2:36 am

"Sorry, about that" Curt groan getting back in bed with Riker and wrapping his arms around the his new boyfriend and kiss him softly. Riker hummed softly and moved into Curt arms and smiled. Both boys fell back asleep with a smile on there faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Riker meets Curt on their first day on the set of glee and instantly falls in love with him but its not until their recording sectionals in season 4 that Curt finds out Riker is in love with him and leaves Kim for Riker realizing he reciprocates his feelings.

Riker sat in the dance studio on the Glee set, He was one of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He was to nervous to talk to anyone due to the fact he was the youngest person here.

"Wow cool shoes"

The boy had just sat down next to him he had tannish skin with brown hair and brown/hazel eyes.

"Um thanks"

"I'm Curt by the way, Curt Mega"

"Riker Lynch"

They shook hands

"Cool name. So you have a cool name and cool shoes. Cool"

"So who do you play?"

"Uh...Nick"

"Hey I play Jeff"

"So were best friends"

"I guess we are"

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Riker come home all happy and bouncy. He run to his room which he shared with Rocky.

"Riker, what got in to you"

"I'm in love"

"With who"

"His name is Curt and I love him"

"Then tell him"

"I can't he just got married"

Small tears come down his cheeks

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

It has been a little over two years since Riker meet Curt and Riker still love him. Glee was now into its fourth season they were recording sectionals episode the Warblers were about to go out in ten minutes. Curt was looking at Riker, he been noticing for a few weeks now that Riker looked him when no-one was looking or that Riker would turn red when he come near them.

"Oh my god, Riker loves me"

Curt look over at Riker and saw him putting on a bazer, then realizing it wasn't his it was to short. Curt laughed at his reaction.

"Wait do I love Riker, I do"

Curt looked at the clock seven minutes to go, he sneaked away and began to call his wife Kim. She pick up on the third ring.

"Curt what going on?"

"Kim ... I think we should break up"

Curt was prepared for Kim to start yelling and making him feel bad.

"I agree... I don't feel that way about you...I'll get everything sorted"

"Okay, I see you soon"

Curt walked out to find Riker trying to flatted down his bangs. Curt undid his tie and walk up to Riker

"Hey, Rike can you please do up my tie"

"Two years and you still can't do it"

"Riker I know"

"Know what"

Curt just lead forward and I kissed Riker. Riker pulled up

"What about Kim"

"We broke up"

"Okay cool"

They went back to kissing with turn into a make out.

"Are you guys ready- woah, get a room"

Grant turn to find Curt and Riker making out.

"Actually, we're about to film, so don't get a room yet"


End file.
